Pack of the Drakons
This Pack belongs to Seaviper, please ask before making a member. Description The drakons are dragon-lizards that could have one power from one of the six elements; earth, fire, water, air, magic, or plasma. Their element affects how they look. Some Drakons are born without wings, while some are born with small, yet functional wings. they are long and slim, and very agile. They have pointed snouts and long bodies with short legs, but they are very light, and they can float for a little bit when leaping. They usually have markings on them representing their element, and they also have a sail running down their back starting at the head and ending at the tail tip that also represents their element. If they do have markings, these can be found anywhere on the body, but usually on the arms, legs, or wings if they have any. All of them have horns that curve forwards. Their front feet have three claws on each foot, and the back ones have four on each, three in the front, one in the back. This allows them to stand on their hind legs for short periods of time. They are small, around 200 feet at the longest. The highest they can be is 15 feet, and the lowest they can be is 5 feet. All other wingless drakons are in this range except for air and earth drakons. Only earth drakons can be the highest, and air drakons the lowest. With their wings, the lowest is 11 feet, and the highest is 20 feet, and this is when their wings are fully spread open and raised. All other drakons with wings range in that area that are not earth or air. Earth drakes usually have earthy colors. this could be wood brown, leafy green, or rarely, rocky grey. They usually have plants growing on them, and they have a sail that represents leaves. This changes color by season, summer is a deep green, Spring is a light green, fall is yellow, orange, red, or purple, and fall is brown. They also might have markings that look like branches or plants. They also have a leafy bush at the end of their tail that flowers every spring and goes through the same color phase as their sail does through the seasons. If a earth one has wings, their wing membranes also change colors with the seasons, and they look like leaves. Their legs are also slightly longer than usual. Fire drakons can be fire red, orange, yellow, or rarely, white. Their sail looks like fire, and the color can be one of the color their primary scale color can be, but it never matches the main or underscale color. They might have wings, and when they do, their membrane edges have that squiggly appearance of a flame. Their membrane color usually matches their sail color, while their eye color usually matches their underscale color. Water drakons can be deep blue, blue, light blue, or rarely, lagoon blue. Their sail looks like water, and their sail, main scale color, and underscale color usually match. Their eyes are always the opposite of their scale color. (Deep blue is opposite of lagoon blue, and blue is opposite of light blue.) If they have wings, the membrane edges look like water and the color matches their scale color, too. They might have markings the look like rain, ripples, or waves. Air drakons can be any shade of white, silver, grey, or rarely, sparkling blue. They might have markings that look like wind or swirls, and if they do have wings, they are slightly larger than a average drakon's wings and their membranes are clear. Their sail is acually a mane that starts at the head and ends at the tail tip in a big fluff, and the color is usually glittering silver, unless the scale color is silver, then it is a shiny gold. They are the lightest and the most delicate, and also the fastest and the kind of drakon with the most differences. They also have legs that are smaller than usual. Magic drakons can be any shade of pink, and rarely, red. Their sail is like a magic essence, and it usually matches their underscale color and is see-through. If they have wings, the membranes are the same color as their sail and it has the same magical essence look. If they do have markings, it might look like a firework that just went off, or rarely, globs of essence that sparkle and look like they are slowly moving across their scales, even though it isn't there. Magic drakons that have this usually have really strong magic. And finally, plasma drakons can be electric green, purple, or any electric or neon color. Their sail looks and crackles like plasma, and it usually matches their eye color. If they have wings, their membranes have the same color and appearance as their sail. If they have markings, it is usually is a crackling plasma ball, and if this marking moves, it then shows that the plasma drakon has a strong level of plasma. The other common marking is what looks like veins, but this marking is always found on their arms and legs. If the veins rise higher and seem to glimmer and pulse, it means that the drakon has a both strong and high amount of plasma. Mixed element drakons are extremely rare, and can be any two elements. They will have a mix of colors from their two elements, but never any rare colors. They could have wings, and their powers are weaker than usual, but they have two elemental powers. If they have wings, their membrane could have a mixed appearance, and same if they have markings. Right now, only one mixed element exists in the tribe. Habitat They like to live in rainforest-like temperatures, with the land hilly and mountains with springs and volcanoes. Basically, a jungle in the mountains. Air drakons sleep in the trees, earth drakons sleep in caves, fire drakons sleep near a spring or volcano, water drakons sleep in lakes, ponds, or springs, magic drakons sleep in air (they use their magic to levitate them.), and plasma drakons sleep in bushes. Diet Drakons are omnivores, but prefer plants and fruits over meat. Fire drakons are an exception, preferring meat over plants. They usually eat lightly, and a normal animal's weight is considered heavily overweight for them. Culture They mostly have kept the same culture from when the pack first started, and one of them was picking alpha. Alpha could be any kind of drakon, and any drakon, poor or rich, could become the alpha. However, they would go through a series of tests, and the male of female that has the strongest amount of power is elected alpha. Drakons who want to become alpha must wait one month after a new alpha was elected before they could challenge, but the only exception is if the alpha is bad, the pack does a vote. Depending on how many votes there are, the alpha may keep or lose his or her spot. If it is close to a tie, the alpha might lose the position. When it comes to voting, it is just a simple yes or no question. The alpha, the secondary alpha, and the sons of the alpha are not allowed to vote. It is based on the drakons and their opinion. All the votes go to the decision drakon, who takes sides in neither the alpha and their relatives, or the drakons. The decision drakon is sided with the votes, and has the final say in when the alpha is staying or losing the position. Most of the pack must vote, and the final decision can take weeks as the decision drakon goes through the votes. If the alpha stays, but a second vote is called for and it is supported to kick out the alpha, the alpha will automatically lose his or her position. The votes do not matter, just if kicking out the alpha is greatly supported. Then a challenge will be between the sons of the alpha and those who wish to become alpha, or if the sons don't want to be alpha, just drakons who want to be alpha. When it comes to naming, all drakons are named after their element. Their alpha, Plasm, is a plasma drakon, and has a name related to plasma. They also might be named after clouds (air), a kind of fire (fire), a type of plant (earth), a body of water (water), or magical stuff (magic). It is allowed for two different elements to be mates, and for them to create a mixed element. Corrupted Drakons This is a rare occurrence, but some drakons can be born corrupted or slowly become corrupted as they age. This usually happens when a drakon abuses his or her power, and when they are greedy and steal. There are four stages to this process, and only in stages one through three is it possible to draw them out of their corrupted state. However, it gets harder as the stages go on, and hatchlings, when born corrupted, cannot be cured due to them already being fully corrupted. At the first stage, the only noticable change is that the drakon will be more egotistical than normal, and will refuse to share his or her money. The second stage is where the drakon will refuse to share almost anything, and will also start occasionally swiping money. They will also become more aggressive, being mean to others with words or claw. Their scale color will dullen a bit, as if the color is beginning to fade. Their eyes may have hints of red in them. The third stage is where the scale color is noticeably faded, and starting to take on a hue of light grey, grey, dark grey, or black. Their eyes will have more red to them, and they will be pretty aggressive, attacking anyone who seems to insult them even the slightest. They also will refuse to share anything, and will constantly swipe anything they can that they find useful. They will also talk less, usually avoiding answering questions, or avoiding drakons altogether. The fourth and final stage is where the drakon is fully corrupted. They will have no color left, instead any shade of grey or black as their colors. Their eyes will be fully red with black slit pupils, and they become super aggressive, attacking anything that moves. They will steal anything they find useful, even if they are caught doing so. They will still use their magic, but now it is mainly used to corrupt others. They could blast some corruption magic at the organism, and they will act like a corrupted drakon at the fourth stage, and their eyes will get a cloudy black. This corrupted personality will bind to them, and to snap them out of this, they have to remind them of something (or someone) they found importaint. However, the personality will still remain in them, and will get triggered by an insult. The only way to fully get rid of the personality is to make a special potion from a life plant, a plant only earth drakons can grow, and give it to the corrupted one while they are in their corrupted state. Note that they will reconize the potion, and will try not to drink it. Also, they will have no memory of what they have done in their corrupted state, so they will often not realize that they were hurting others. Corrupteds are usually kicked out once they are at their fourth stage, and are banished from ever returning. Other All of their back legs have their knees facing backwards, so this allows them to leap higher. Most of the time, when two different elements are mates and have eggs, the egg is from one element or the other, but rarely will it be a mixed. To increase to chances of having a mixed, two opposite elements must have eggs. The opposites are Water=Fire, Earth=Air, and Magic=Plasma. Ranks Alpha: Leader of the pack Secondary Alpha: The mate of the alpha. Descision Drakon: The drakon who goes through the votes and gets the final descision is the alpha stays or goes. Combat Drakons: The Army Little Drakons: Poor drakons Gone Drakons: Outcasts Corrupted Drakons: Exiles who were kicked out of the pack Members Alpha: Plasm (Seaviper) Secondary Alpha: Atlantia (NS) Sons: * * * Mixed Element: Basilisk (Seastorm) Decision Drakon: OPEN Combat Drakons: * * * * * * Members: * * * * * Little Drakons: * * Gone Drakons: * * Corrupted Drakons: * * Category:Packs Category:Dragons Category:Pages that are WIP Category:Seaviper's Stuff